Crucio
by AmJane
Summary: WaningMoon Crucio című, Bellatrix Lestrange-ről szóló egyperces-sorozatának engedélyezett fordítása. Az első fejezetben Rodolphus Lestrange emlékszik vissza a régi időkre, s arra, hogy mi történt azzal a Bellával, akibe beleszeretett.
1. Egyszer volt…

Szerzői megjegyzés:

Íme a Crucio sorozat első része, melyből reményeim szerint Bella-egypercesek születnek majd. Valamiért nem szeretem a befejezését, pedig már három átalakításon is keresztül ment. De kíváncsi vagyok rá, ti mit gondoltok!

Crucio: Egyszer volt…

_Nem mindig volt ez így. Régen az én Bellámmal szerelmesek voltunk. Ó, őrülten szerelmesek! Volt idő, amikor meghaltam volna érte. Volt idő, amikor mindent megtettem volna, hogy megmentsem őt._

Mindketten fiatalok voltak, nemrég végeztek a Roxfortban.

A fűben feküdtek, és a csillagokat csodálták. Ujjaikat összefűzték, és mosoly játszott mindkettejük ajkán, ahogy megosztották egymással jövőbeli reményeiket.

- Ígérd meg, hogy senkinek nem beszélsz erről… – kérte Bella, és elengedte a fiú kezét, hogy könyökére támaszkodjon, s így lenézzen Rodra.

A fiú mosolygott, és előrenyúlt, hogy eltűrjön egy fekete, göndör tincset a lány füle mögé.

– ... De mindig arról álmodtam, hogy a Reggeli Prófétának írok majd – sóhajtott izgatottan, miután megosztotta élete szerelmével a titkot, amit senki más nem tudott.

Rod felült, és ránézett. – Én arról álmodtam, hogy egyszer én leszek Rodolphus Lestrange, a Flamouth Falcons valaha élt legjobb fogója!

- Oh, az nem jó – tűnődött Bella, miközben visszahanyatlott a fűbe. – Eltelne tíz év, te fogó lennél, én pedig riporter, és otthon Bellatrix és Rody Junior várna minket…

Komoly pillantás jelent meg Rod arcán, ahogy Bella szemeit lecsukódni látta. – Gyere hozzám, Bella!

A lány szemei kipattantak, és a csokoládébarna csillagokként, meglepetten néztek rá. – Mi?

– Gyere hozzám! Holnap. Nem, még ma! Gyere, szökjünk meg ma éjjel, és házasodjunk össze!

Bella nevetve ült fel. Egyik kezével beletúrt a fiú barna hajába, kedvesen összeborzolta, s homlokát Rodolphus mellkasának döntötte. A fiú összezárta körülötte karjait. Soha többé nem akarta elengedni Bellát. – Nincs szükség erre, Rody, tudod, hogy a szüleim szeretnek téged.

– Ez most igennek számít?

Bella a mellkasába vigyorgott. – Igen, annak.

_Egy ideig minden jól ment. Összeházasodtunk, és két évre rá Bella teherbe esett. Egy házimanót fogadtunk fel dajkának, ami a legnagyobb hibánkká nőtte ki magát._

– Binky! – ült fel Bella, lányát hiányolva. – Binky, hozd ide Cassie-t! – utasította, miközben feljebb tolta a párnáját, felrázta, és nekidőlt. – Binky! Binky, hol vagy?

Egy denevérfül kandikált ki az ajtó szegélye mögül, amit egy barna arc követett, a szokásosnál tágabbra nyílt, barna szemekkel. – I-i-i-igen, anyu? – nyöszörögte.

– Binky, azt mondtam, hozd ide Cassie-t. Hol van? – kérdezte Bella másodszorra már jóval idegesebben a manót.

A kicsi házimanó vinnyogott, lenézett a kezeire, és hosszú, nyurga ujjaival idegesen böködni kezdte a konyharuhát, amivel a teás kancsót fedte le.

Az idegesség és az aggodalom kezdett felülkerekedni Bellán. – Binky, ha a lányom nem lesz a karjaimban, mire öttől visszaszámolok, esküszöm, nem fogok azon gondolkozni, hogy bántsalak-e! 5...

Ahogy a visszaszámlálás megkezdődött, a házimanó még egyet vinnyogott, majd sietve elrohant.

- 3…2…1…

Binky épp időben érkezett vissza a szobába, és gyengéden Bella karjaiba nyomta a kisbabát.

A nő alvó kislányát nézve visszahanyatlott a párnájára. A baba gyönyörű volt. Bella mosolygott, ahogy végigsimított Cassie fejecskéjén, és végigfuttatta ujjait gyermeke sötétbarna babahaján.

Hirtelen összeráncolta a szemöldökét. Valami nem stimmelt. Cassie mozdulatlan volt. Túl mozdulatlan, Binky pedig a szoba sarkába húzódva nyöszörgött, mintegy magában motyogva.

Pánikroham öntötte el a kismamát: Cassie nem lélegzett. _Nem lélegzett. _NEM LÉLEGZETT!

- Miért nem lélegzik? – Bella torkából sikítás tört utat magának. Szegény házimanó nyöszörgései hangosabbak lettek, és még kétségbeesettebbek.

- Binky sajnálja, tényleg! Binky nem akarta! A baba megfulladt! Nem Binky hibája volt! – Binky már sírt: nagy, kövér könnycseppek folytak végig az arcán.

Bella gondolkodás nélkül felemelte a pálcáját, és a házimanóra célzott vele. Egy zöld villanás következett, és a lény nem létezett többé.

-||-

Rodolphus összefonta Bella körül karjait, hátulról ölelve át őt. A nő hangtalanul hullatta könnyeit, és mögötte Rodolphus felesége hátának nyomva pihentette fejét, lassan áztatva Bella fekete ruháját saját könnyeivel.

Csak néhány órával ezelőtt temették el a kicsi Cassiopeia Lestrange-t. A Halálfalók hangjai még mindig beszűrődtek a Lestrange hálószobába. Narcissa volt a leghangosabb, ahogy beszélgetett velük.

- Bella – suttogta Rodolphus rekedt hangon -, le kéne mennünk.

A szobára ismét csend telepedett. Egyikük sem mozdult.

_Azután már nem volt a régi. Azon a napon vesztettem el az én Bellámat. Bellatrix vette át a helyét, a nő, akiről már oly sokat hallottál. Tökélyre fejlesztette a Cruciatus átkot, és a védjegyévé tette__**. **__Gyötrődött.____A Sötét Nagyúrnak szentelte az egész életét. Többé nem törődött velem. Többé nem törődtünk egymással. Azt gondolhatnád, megőrült, de nem csak ő. Mindketten azt tettük. Ezt láttuk az egyetlen megoldásnak a továbblépésre. _

_Ezért nem gyászoltam soha az én Bellámat. _


	2. A vér a minden

**Szerzői megjegyzés: Ez a Crucio sorozat második része! A legjobb dolog az, hogy nem kell elolvasnod az elsőt ahhoz, hogy értsd, miről van szó. Ettől függetlenül ez nem felmentés az alól, hogy elolvasd!**

**Crucio: A vér a minden**

_Bellatrix? Nem, most nem jó, kérem. Mostanában túl sok dolgom akad, és Teddy is sír, meg kell etetnem, és a tepsi is a sütőben van… Talán visszajöhetne… soha. Kérem. Köszönöm._

_-||-_

_Kérem, jöjjön be. Óhajt esetleg teát?_

_Nem, egy pillanatig sem gondoltam rá, hogy interjút adjak magának, csak nem bírom nézni, ahogy kint áll az esőben a beleegyezésemre várva._

_-||-_

_Rendben, hol kezdjük?_

_Lássuk csak. Bella gyermekként… Mi hárman mindig nagyon közel álltunk egymáshoz. Egy ideig mindent együtt csináltunk._

- Bella, Bella! – Andy és Cissy rohantak be Bella szobájába, ahol a tízéves lány az ágyán feküdt, elmélyülten tanulmányozva _Roxfort történetét_. Amint húgai beléptek, felpillantott, és vigyor ült ki arcára. Felült, keresztbe tette lábait, Andromeda és Narcissa pedig felmásztak az ágyára, és mellé telepedtek.

– Akarsz velünk játszani? – vette ki Cissy hüvelykujját a szájából, épp eléggé ahhoz, hogy megkérdezhesse Bellát.

– Mit játszotok? És Cissy, ne szopd az ujjad! – figyelmeztette Bella. – Hat éves vagy, már nem kéne ezt csinálnod.

Cissy lebiggyesztette az ajkát, de engedelmeskedett, majd ráült a kézfejére.

– Szerettünk volna kviddicsezni, de anyu nem akarja, hogy ma repüljünk. Szóval azt reméltük, neked van ötleted – mondta Andy, könnyedénugrálva az ágyon.

Bella az ajkába harapott. Nemrégiben felvett rossz szokásához híven az ujja körül csavargatta fekete tincseit, majd egyszer csak felragyogott az arca, – Játsszunk Robbantós Snapszlit!

– Hozom a paklit! – kiáltotta Andy felpattanva az ágyról, és már rohant is a játékos szekrényhez.

Cissy alsó ajka megremegett. – Én sosem nyerek Robbantós Snapszliban! – mondta halkan, átölelve a babáját.

– Hagylak nyerni, oks, Cissy? – ajánlotta fel Bella mosolyogva.

A kislány felnézett Bellára a hatalmas, tengerkék szemeivel. – Megígéred?

Bella elvigyorodott. – Megígérem.

_Természetesen a legfontosabb dolognak azt tartotta, hogy mindhárman tökéletes mardekárosokként, és nemes Blackekhez méltón viselkedjünk. Amikor megtudta, hogy fel akarom venni a mugliismeretet, dührohamot kapott!_

– Andromeda, kérlek! – Bella fel-alá járkált Andy hálószobájában. – Mugliismeret? Annyi sokkal jobb tantárgy van, amit tanulhatnál, mi a nyavalyának pazarolnád az idődet olyan hülye, felesleges, és teljességgel nevetséges dologra, mint a MUGLIISMERET? – pördült meg, hogy szemben álljon húgával.

Andy a takaróját igazgatta; nem volt elég mersze Bella szemeibe nézni. – Csak azért, Bell, mert nem érdekelnek az olyan tárgyak, mint a jóslástan, és a számmisztika.

– Akkor ne vedd fel őket! Vedd fel a legendás lények gondozását! Tanulj rúnaismeretet! Tanulj akármit, csak ne mugliismeretet! – Bella lehuppant az ágyra Andy mellé, gyilkos pillantást vetve rá.

– Hagyj magamra, Bella – morogta Andy, ahogy könnyek gyűltek a szemébe.

– Andy – kezdte Bella sokkal lágyabb hangon. Lekászálódott húga ágyáról. – Andy, belegondoltál már, mit fog ehhez anya és apa szólni? – Mielőtt még Andy válaszolhatott volna, folytatta. – Apa ki fogja égetni a képed a családfán, ahogy ez kiderül, és mindketten semmibe vesznek majd. Nézz rám, Andy!

Andy megtette.

– Tényleg azt hiszed, hogy életed végéig el tudod hallgatni előlük?

– Valahogy úgy, Bella – válaszolt Andy, egyik kezével megtörölve a szemeit.– Ez az _én _életem. És… és… és nem érdekel, mit mondasz te, vagy akárki más. Felveszem a mugliismeretet.

Bella felállt. – Akkor egyedül maradtál, Andromeda Black – azzal sarkon fordult, és kisétált a hálószobából.

_Ezek után tényleg egyedül maradtam. Amint tizenhét éves lettem, elkötöztem otthonról. A Minisztériumban dolgoztam, az Amnezitátor Parancsnokságon._

_Itt találkoztam Teddyvel. A férjemre, Ted Tonksra gondolok, nem a kis Teddy Lupinra, bár gondolom, ezt tudta._

_Hogy hol voltunk?_

_Akkor még egyszer. Az Amnezitátor Parancsnokságon. _

_Udvariasságból küldtem esküvői meghívókat Bellának, Cissynek, Anyunak és Apának is. Ó, ez bődületes hiba volt tőlem! Bella óriási felfordulást csinált az esküvőmön! A tortánkat macskacsaláddá, a díszeket pedig pókokká és denevérekké változtatta. Az amnezitátoroknak egy egész napjába tellett, mire eltakarították azt a mocskot!_

_Természetesen sosem támogatott minket, de ha engem kérdezel, még mindig törődött velem. Vagy legalább a család hírnevével, hisz utálta még a gondolatát is annak, hogy a húga elárulja a vérét._

_Tudod, a vér mindig sűrűbb, mint a víz. Különösen, ha rád nézve mindenki a vizet látja._

**Szerzői megjegyzés:  
Ez volt a Crucio sorozat második része! Figyeld a következő részeket, lásd a dolgokat Narcissa, és talán Draco perspektívájából is! Ha sürgősen el szeretnéd olvasni a 3. részt, írj kritikát! A kritika ugyanis írásra sarkall!**

Fordítói megjegyzés: Engem pedig arra sarkall a véleményetek, hogy gyorsabban fordítsak:D


End file.
